


Return

by JustJanus



Series: KH Deities x (specific) Reader [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Master/Pet, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/JustJanus
Summary: You're the beloved pet of the Moon Deity, Saix, and his return from a long mission means he's more than happy to spend time holding you close again.





	Return

You awaken to a soft rabbit with a blue-golden glow tapping your cheek gently, the crescent moon marking on its forehead making it even clearer to you that your master had returned from his most recent battle mission. You nod quickly as you rub the sleep from your eyes, sitting up in your bed as the rabbit jumps off and vanishes as it runs off, disappearing with a blue spark of light. 

You slide off the bed, still unused to just how large it was, just like everything else in the divine realm. The deities themselves are much larger than humans like you, after all, and although your own quarters are much more proportionate to your own body, the difference is still jarring. 

A pile of clothing sits on a cushioned stool beside your bed, the fabric a mix of translucent and transparent, just like the clothing of the moon deity. You slip them on quickly but carefully, standing before your mirror and watching in awe as glittering sapphires and thin golden chains appear, adorning the fabric. They accentuate your breasts and curves as they shine with divine light, filling you with a pride to be marked with the moonlight of your master. 

You walk through the golden hallways, feeling weightless as you approach the doorway to Saix’s domain. You had come here willingly, becoming a treasured pet of the deities, but mostly of the divine moon. You were pampered and cared for, allowed to return home whenever you wished, and you were happier than you could have ever imagined being. 

You’re taken from your memories as you place your hand over Saix’s door, feeling a familiar warmth rush over you as you feel his presence in your mind, welcoming you in as the door slides open. You step through the portal on the other side and blink a few times from the bright light. 

Cream coloured walls seem to stretch up forever around you, and at the centre of the room is a massive bed, hovering just above a circular pool of water. High above in the air dangles a beautiful crescent moon chandelier that glows with a light that pulses from blue to golden. Violet and indigo stardust swirl around the chandelier, dancing through the air and pulsing with light in time to the planet shaped lights that hang beside the moon and the burning orb of a miniature sun. It’s a familiar sight but just as beautiful as ever. 

There’s an amused hum that makes you lower your gaze again and you feel your cheeks heat up as you meet the eyes of not one, but three deities. It hasn’t exactly been a short amount of time that you’ve been in the divine realm but seeing any of the deities still leaves you breathless at their sheer size and beauty. You smile helplessly as you stare, frozen in place and unsure if you should continue forward or wait for further instructions. 

There’s a large bath at the far end of the room to your left, slowly filling up, and you can see the steam rising up from the surface of the heated water. Saix is being stripped down out of his black blood-stained clothing by the two other deities in the room whom you recognise as his husbands, the sun and space deities. Axel’s hair burns with wild flames, casting a red and orange glow onto the walls beside the trio. Xigbar’s violet, starry hands as well as his telekinetic abilities help make quick work of Saix’s clothing, the galaxies in his body swirl with light and it’s clear that he’s shrunken himself down to half power in order to be roughly the same height as his husbands. 

You watch as Saix gives both of them a soft kiss each, his touch lingering on each of their cheeks before he steps into the bath and smiles over at you. Both Axel and Xigbar smirk knowingly as Saix beckons you over and you shuffle forward, feeling your cheeks flush from being looked at so intensely by three beautiful deities. 

“We’ll see you later then, moonlight?” Xigbar asks, and Saix turns his head to look back up at him, his long blue hair swinging through the air and ending up in the water around him as he slowly sits down. 

Saix hums and nods, Axel wraps an arm around Xigbar’s waist and leans in close to him as the two of them take a step back. 

“Have fun, baby.” The sun deity winks at both you and Saix as Xigbar teleports the two of them away, leaving you alone with the moon. 

You kneel down on the tiles at the edge of the bath by Saix’s head, feeling breathless as Saix stretches out his entire body and turns his green eyes to look at you, gazing up and down. There’s a warmth and love in his eyes that makes you feel soft. Despite his fierce appearance and the incredible strength and power that comes with both his physique and status as a deity, he was an incredibly loving and caring being who made you feel safe. 

“How was your mission?” You ask as he cups water in his large hands and begins to wash off the black liquid covering his shoulders. “Are… Are you hurt?” 

Saix shakes his head although his face scrunches up in pain as the water clears away the demon blood from his shoulder, exposing a long scratch across the flesh. 

“Master Saix…” 

“I’m alright, my dear.” Saix laughs lightly as the wound closes up before your eyes, the skin knitting together and healing as if the wound had never been there.  “And the mission was fine, nothing a little berserking with my wolves couldn’t help with.” 

You reach out to run your fingers over where the scratch had been, tracing over where you had just seen it a moment ago before you realise what you’re doing and pull your hands back. Saix watches you with amusement, tilting his head slightly as he flips his hair back over his shoulders so that it flows over the tiles beside you, out of the water. 

“Did the Sovereign really need to send all three of you? It must have been a tough demon…” You murmured, unfurling your legs to slowly dip them into the bath as you slide closer to Saix. You run your fingers through his hair before you begin to braid it. 

“Mm, it was.” Saix begins, closing his eyes and relaxing into the water, letting you do as you wish with his hair. “Sending Xigbar was probably overkill but it’s always beautiful to watch him fight.” 

“Better safe than sorry.” You chirp before adding, “I missed you.” 

At that, Saix’s eyes open again and he lifts a hand out of the water to press the tip of his finger against your cheek, the closest he can get to trailing it down your cheek due to his size. The water drips down from his hand and onto you, no doubt making your already clear clothing even clearer and cling to your body. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” He says softly as the water begins to glow with a blue light and all the murkiness from the washed off demon blood begins to dissipate from the divine magic. He lowers his hand again into the water and turns away to allow you to continue braiding his hair. 

You keep going in peaceful silence, feeling the soft locks through your fingers. There’s a faint scent of vanilla in the air and the lights in the room gradually dim as the minutes past. Your thoughts wander and you begin to imagine what the fight must have been like. The trio had been sent out a little over a week ago and you had been left to your own devices without any contact from them. The Sovereign had told you the demon was powerful and skilled at remaining hidden; hence why three deities were sent instead of angelic soldiers or Larxene’s valkyries. You had never seen Saix in his berserked state, but you had heard it being compared to a giant shadow-y werewolf with multiple heads and you were thankful you had never encountered the deity in that state against you. You knew that he would never harm you, except in the ways you liked and wanted, but you were always aware of just how powerful he was. 

Without fully being aware of it, you begin to hum a little tune you remember from your childhood, the same few notes over and over. After a minute or so, Saix begins to hum with you, harmonising with you as he relaxes in the bath. 

By the time you’re done with braiding most of his hair, the water has become clear again and Saix slowly begins to stand up. You pull your hands away and stand up as well, having to crane your neck in order to look up at all 15ft of the deity in front of you. Thankfully, Saix shrinks himself down to about 8ft, humming to himself as he reaches for the towel hanging off the ornate wall hook. He turns back to you, kneeling down to dry your legs down first, pressing kisses to your chest and stomach before he stands up again. 

“Thank you.” You manage to say, trying to fight back the blush that comes with the heat filling you from Saix’s touch. 

You take the moment to admire your surroundings again, the entire room far fancier than any place you would have ever expected to find yourself in your life, not that you were complaining though. You let out a little yelp of surprise as you’re scooped up by Saix, held close to his broad chest as he strides over to the bed. 

“Ah, I should have given a warning.” He mutters, “My apologies.” 

You shake your head and curl up closer against him, “It’s alright! You just caught me off guard, is all. I like being held by you.” 

He places you down on the bed gently and you let your body sink into the soft sheets as he kneels down on the bed and spread your legs slowly. You spread them further instinctively, smiling up at him as he leans down over you and presses his lips to yours. You kiss back eagerly, reaching your hands up and wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. His fingers run up your legs, hands squeezing your thighs lightly as his lips move against yours. 

With one swift motion, he holds you close to his chest with one arm and manages to manoeuvre the blanket out from under your bodies to over the both of you in one go, his lips never once pulling away from yours. The jewels and thin chains fade from your clothing as his hands glide over your body appreciatively, leaving you feeling warm as you press yourself closer to him. You feel helplessly small laying on Saix’s bed with his muscled arms wrapped around your waist and you can’t help the little noise of protest that escapes you when he pulls away. 

His brilliant green eyes shine with amusement at the sound and he ducks his head down towards your neck, making you giggle at the ticklish feeling of his hair against your cheek. The giggle quickly turns into a gasp as he bites down hard and you know it’s going to leave a mark that will be clearly visible for the next few days. 

“Mine.” Saix whispers against your flesh, making a shiver run down your spine and you press your cheek against his chest as best as you can, feeling the warmth emanating off of him.

You can already feel yourself slowly drifting off again in his arms as he presses soft kisses over the mark he’s left. Being in his arms makes you feel safe and loved, he’d only been gone a week but his presence was missed and now you feel all the tension slowly drain from your shoulders as you relax into his embrace. 

“Rest, my pet,” He murmurs, his head angling to press his lips close to your ear. “I can tell you’re tired. I’m here now and I will still be here when you wake again.” 

The energy that pulses off of him makes your chest tighten in a pleasant way as you close your eyes. You feel at peace now, knowing that nothing can harm you while Saix is here with you and the corners of your lips twitch upwards in a small smile as his hands run up and down your back. You can vaguely hear him mumbling sweet words to you but the words themselves start to merge together in a feeling of love and care as you drift off. 

“I love you, Saix.” You manage to mumble before you fall asleep, and just before you fully drift off you hear his reply. 

“I love you too, my dear.” 


End file.
